If she could see me now
by Twilight Always
Summary: Voldermort thinks back to when he was Tom Riddle in hogwarts when he was in love with a girl who he lost when he chose the dark side, leading to him becoming Lord Voldermort. Harry Potter kills him, and before he dies his last thought is of her.


If she could see me now. . .

A fanfiction by Twilight Always

_If she could see me now, on this night of death, she would look at me with disgust. With disapproval, and hate in her beautiful eyes. She was always so much better then me, always. She'd look at me with pure disgust tonight, and I wouldn't blame her. She was the only woman I had ever loved in my whole life. Actually, the only person that I had ever loved. We were so different though, different goals, different personalities and different views on everything, even different heritages. She was a muggle born you see, so we had to keep our love a secret at first. And I was deep in the dark magic's, even at Hogwarts, and I was supposed to hate muggleborns, or as I've called them, mud bloods. I was surprised she could ever manage to love me, I was cold. Distant. Dark. But still, in that big heart of hers, she learned to love me. You know, she wanted to help fight dark wizards when she got out of Hogwarts, and I ...well, I wanted to be a dark wizard. I never told her this of course though, I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her. She was everything I wanted, everything I needed._

_She made me want to change, really, she did. But the darkness, it was too strong, it was pulling me in deeper and deeper, and I admit, part of me wanted to walk into it with open arms, part of me liked killing and torturing. And I liked having people tremble in fear at me, or at the mere mention of my name, which would send shock waves of fear into their hearts. That's what leads her to leave me. My need for the darkest power. I should have known, nothing could keep me from turning into what I am now. It was destiny. I just wish my destiny involved her as well. I still remember the look on her face as she watched me kill an innocent muggle. Yes, innocent, they hadn't done anything to me. But I wanted the kill, and I couldn't resist it. That was when she left me, I tried everything to make her stay, but no, nothing would work. If I could be what she needed, what she wanted, if I...If I could be good, I'd do anything. But this was who I was born to be, I was born to be Lord Voldermort._

_She gave my cold lips a very quick kiss, and I knew she would be leaving me forever. I didn't cry. I couldn't. I was to strong to cry, to powerful to show weakness. And as she turned away and walked off through the halls of Hogwarts, I knew she wouldn't be even thinking of looking back. If she could see me now, she'd hate me more than ever, and I could die from that pain alone._

_I stood in that very hall of Hogwarts tonight. The hallway is where I lost a part of myself when she walked away from me. Well, tonight I knew I would die in that hall way. The same hallway._

_The curse hit me in the chest, as I feel to the ground, everything crashed through my mind, her face, her eyes, her lips, her soft hair that I would always run my fingers through, her soul, her heart, and every memory that I had ever had with her. She was beautiful, she was pure. She was everything I knew I could love, but was supposed to hate. Right before I hit the ground I felt a cool, icy single tear drop fall down my cold, monster snake-like face. I was . . . crying. I was showing weakness? No...I was showing love. Love for her. I loved her more than anything. And my love for her would never be a weakness, it was a blessing. I would die for my crimes now, and the only thing in my life I had done right was her. If she could see me now . . . she'd think I was a monster. My cold body hit the floor, and my body went numb. The monster was dead._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL I OWN IS MY OWN CREATIVITY.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: For the record, no I do NOT like voldermort, he is a monster, and I hate him for all his done in the series, but what can I say I was inspired to do a story about how lord voldermort and loved and lost a girl because of his need for the dark side, and how if she could see him now, she'd only think of him as a monster, because she was so much better than he ever hoped to be. What can I say, when I get inspired you never know what's going to come out into a story. Anyway, I hope you found the one-shot good. REVIEW PLEASEEE=)**


End file.
